


Just One Kiss

by MusicAndGoodBooks



Category: dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil is not on fire, cute kisses, pinof 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicAndGoodBooks/pseuds/MusicAndGoodBooks
Summary: This was a Tumblr prompt ("just one kiss") and I just wrote it on the spot, but I was so happy with how it turned out I decided to post it here.Dan and Phil kiss for PINOF 11. “Just once.” They told themselves. And then the cameras turn off, and one kiss turns to many kisses.Yes, I know Dan and Phil came out already, but in this ficlet, we’re ignoring that.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Just One Kiss

“Just one kiss. For the fans.” That’s what Dan kept telling himself. For the fans. Not at all because he’d fantasized about kissing Phil for years in secret. 

Everybody knew Dan was in love with Phil. It was as obvious as it could be, but he wasn’t sure Phil knew. Or more accurately, he assumed Phil probably knew, —he wasn’t daft — but he wanted to pretend that Dan wasn’t in love with him. That kind of thing tended to ruin friendships, and they were best friends, as well as co-workers. They couldn’t fuck that up. So it had to be just one kiss.

“Okay, let’s get it over with.” Phil said, but unbeknownst to Dan, he wanted it just as badly. They’d been dancing around it for so long, and they’d been so close a few times, literally bumping noses before they’d pull away from each other, embarrassed. Things got awkward in their flat after every exchange like that, but things always went back to normal. They were both scared of things not being normal. 

They turned the camera on and did their stupid intro for Phil Is Not On Fire 11, drawing cat faces on each other. 

Dan couldn’t believe they were going to have their first, and probably only kiss like this. He couldn’t think of anything more ridiculous.

They went through the list of questions, leaving the big one for last, both growing increasingly nervous throughout the video. 

“Dan, kiss Phil.” Read the prompt, and they both dissolved into giggles as Phil read it out loud.

“God, you lot are relentless.” Dan joked. “But if this is what you all want, you godless heathens, who are we to say no?”

“Yeah.” Phil agreed, his throat feeling drier with every second that passed. He licked his lips in anticipation. He knew they could cut it out of the video if they wanted. He knew that they didn’t have to do this, but he’d be a filthy, rotten liar if he said he didn’t want to do this, they were just using the video as an excuse.

Dan turned to Phil, laughing again at the sheer ridiculousness of their cat faces and the fact that they were doing this at all. He cupped Phil’s face in his hand. “Stop freakin’ out, Phil. It’s just me.” He said softly. It was a sweet moment they’d definitely cut out of the video later.

“Just kiss me already.” Phil said impatiently, leaning forward.

Dan figured Phil just wanted to get the awkward part over with, unable to believe that someone as amazing as Phil — no pun intended — would actually want to kiss him.

Dan finally leaned forward and closed the gap between them, his hand still resting softly on Phil’s face. He expected just a peck and for them to pull away from each other laughing, but instead Phil’s hand found the side of Dan’s face, urging him to stay and linger just a little longer. Sparks flew on both sides, and Dan felt himself slipping into dangerous territory. He could no longer deny the way he felt for Phil inside himself, and it terrified him.

It terrified them both, but neither Dan nor Phil moved. Phil licked Dan’s lower lip, and Dan let him in, tangling their tongues together. 

“Shit, Phil.” Dan said, breathless, when they finally pulled away from each other, the weight of what they’d just done hit him like a train. He wanted more, but was afraid he wouldn’t be allowed. 

“Sorry.” Phil looked away, feeling shunned.

“No, no. Don’t be sorry.” Dan’s eyes widened. “Was that okay? For you, I mean?”

“I--” Phil couldn’t answer. He couldn't even look Dan in the eye. 

“It was great, for me.” Dan said, trying to get Phil to look at him, but Phil seemed absolutely fascinated by the floor. “Phil. Look at me. Please.” Dan’s voice came out strained. “Just tell me what you’re thinking. Don’t shut me out.” He pleaded. He didn’t want to lose his best friend, especially not over something stupid like a kiss.

“I’m thinking we can’t use that shot for the video.”

“Right.” Dan agreed, thinking Phil was ashamed of what they’d done. His heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces. “So, what should we do? Just cut out the whole bit? Film something else?”

“No. I guess we’ll just have to do another take?” Phil finally looked at Dan, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

“Wait, you want to kiss me again?” Dan asked incredulously. This was not how he imagined this scenario going at all.

“Yeah. I mean, if... if that’s okay?” Phil looked down again.

Dan didn’t answer, capturing Phil’s lips with his own, kissing him in earnest. Another take they couldn’t use, but he needed it. They both needed it.

They kissed like their lives depended on it. 

They kissed like they’d never have another chance, even though a whole world of chances had just opened up for them.

And then they kissed soft and chaste for the camera, and they ended their video with a bunch of dumb jokes and silly smiles. Relief filled the air.

As soon as the camera was off, Phil was in Dan’s lap, connecting their lips again, their kisses hot and needy. They couldn’t get enough of each other, and neither of them wanted to.

Finally, when both their lips were chapped and bruised, they separated, Phil still in Dan’s lap. He leaned his forehead against Dan’s, and they just stared at each other, both a little stunned.

“Do you mean to tell me, I’ve spent all these fuckin’ years trying to ignore the urge to do that, and we could’ve been doing that the entire fucking time? Can we film PINOF every day?” Dan practically screeched, and Phil laughed before kissing Dan softly one more time.

“We don’t need PINOF, Daniel. You’ve opened a portal now that you cannot shut. Now come help me edit. We have a lot of work to do.” He stood up and held out his hand to help pull Dan to his feet.


End file.
